Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Star Wars: The Force Awakens is an American feature film of the science fiction and fantasy genres. It is the seventh major live-action feature film in the Star Wars multimedia franchise and is the first part of a new direction for the series, taking place several decades after the events of 1983's Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. As such, some marketing material has bannered this film as Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. The film was directed by J.J. Abrams, with a script written by Abrams, Michael Arndt and Star Wars veteran Lawrence Kasdan. It was produced by Lucasfilm, Ltd. and Abrams' company Bad Robot and distributed through Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on December 18th, 2015. Plot Cast Appearances * Ackbar - Mon Calamari. Member of the Resistance. * BB-8 - Astromech droid owned by Poe Dameron * Chewbacca - Wookiee co-pilot and partner to Han Solo. * FN-2187 - Defecting stormtrooper who joins the Resistance. * Han Solo - Republic hero and smuggler. Father of Kylo Ren. * Hux - General in the First Order. * Kaydel Ko Connix - Young female member of the Resistance. * Leia Organa - General of the Resistance. Mother of Kylo Ren. * Lor San Tekka - Spiritual leader on Jakku. Resistance sympathizer slain by Kylo Ren. * Luke Skywalker - Exiled Jedi Master. Living on Ahch-To. * Maz Kanata - Small orange-faced alien. Lives on Takodana. * Nien Nunb - Sullustan pilot and member of the Resistance. * Phasma - Female Stormtrooper captain of the First Order. * Poe Dameron - Pilot and member of the Resistance. * Quiggold - Pirate and partner to Sidon Ithano. Almost gave Finn a ride on their ship. * Rey - Scavenger from Jakku. Discovers the power of the Force. Captured by Kylo Ren. * Sidon Ithano - Pirate and partner to Quiggold. Almost gave Finn a ride on their ship. * Snap Wexley - Pilot for the Resistance. Fought in the Battle of Starkiller Base. * Snoke - Supreme Leader of the First Order. * Teedo - Small scavenger on Jakku; also the name of his race. * Unkar Plutt - Runs a junk shop on Jakku. Former owner of the Millennium Falcon. * Ahch-To - Planet in the uncharted regions. Site of the first Jedi Temple. Luke exiled himself here. * D'Qar - Planet in the Ileenium system. Headquarters of the Resistance. * Goazan Badlands - Arid desert region on Jakku. Known for its sinking fields. * Ileenium system - Star system which includes D'Qar - headquarters of the Resistance. * Inner Rim - Sector that includes the Western Regions. Traveled by Han & Chewbacca, the Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub. * Jakku - Desert planet in the Western Regions of the Inner Rim. Site of the Battle of Jakku and the Jakku Massacre. * Kelvin Ravine - Location of Tuanul village. Site where the First Order massacred spiritualist villagers. * Niima Outpost - Commerce center on Jakku. Unkar Plutt worked here. Rey fought with his thugs here. Stole Millennium Falcon. * Mid Rim - A Sector of space that includes part of the Western Reaches in the Tashtor Sector. Takodana is located here. * Starkiller Base - First Order planetoid/battle station. Destroyed the Hosnian system. Destroyed by the Resistance. * Takodana - A forest planet in the Tashtor Sector of the Western Reaches. Maz Kanata's castle is here. * Tashtor Sector - A charted space sector in the Western Reaches of the Mid Rim. The planet Takodana is located here. * Tuanul - Village in the Kelvin Ravine on Jakku. Site of the Jakku Massacre where Poe Dameron was captured. * Western Reaches - A region of space in the Mid Rim. Comprises the Tashtor Sector and Takodana. * Western Regions - A region of space in the Inner Rim. Location of Jakku. Han and Chewie ferried Rathtars across here. * Astromech droid - BB-8, R2-D2 * Droid - Astromechs and Protocol droids. BB-8, R2-D2, C-3PO. * Lightsaber - Luke's blue lightsabers. Kylo Ren's red lightsaber. * Protocol droid - C-3PO. * AT-AT - Wreckage on Jakku. Residence of Rey. * Eravana - Freighter flown by Han Solo and Chewbacca to haul Rathtars. * Imperial Star Destroyer - Wreckage on Jakku. Rey scavenges it for valuables. * [[Finalizer|Star Destroyer Finalizer]] - General Hux's star cruiser for the First Order. * TIE fighter - First Order ships that raid Takodana and defend Starkiller base. * X-wing fighter - Resistance starfighters. Black, Blue and Grey squadrons. * First Order - Dictatorship run by Supreme Leader Snoke. Works in opposition to the Resistance. Based on Starkiller Base. * First Order Stormtroopers - Armored military branch of the First Order. * New Republic - Based in the Hosnian system. Destroyed by the First Order. * Republic Resistance - Adjunct of the New Republic. Opposed to the First Order. Based on D'Qar. * Unkar's thugs - Employees of Unkar Plutt. Try to steal BB-8 from Rey. * Kanjiklub - Criminal cartel that boards the Eravana. Killed by Rathtars. * Guavian Death Gang - Criminal cartel that boards the Eravana. Killed by Rathtars. * Alien races :* Crolutes - Unkar Plutt :* Delphidians - Sidon Ithano's armor is based on their appearance :* Mon Calamari - Ackbar :* Teedos - Teedo :* Wookiees - Chewbacca * Human races :* Alderaanians - Leia :* Corellians - Han Solo :* Tatooinians - Luke Skywalker * Happabores - Quadruped species native to Jakku. * Luggabeasts - Quadruped beast of burden native to Jakku. * Nightwatcher worms - Burrowing worms native to Jakku. * Rathtars - Cephalopod creatures with multiple tentacles. * Steelpeckers - Avian species native to Jakku. * Battle of Jakku - Battle of the Galactic Civil War. Wreckage and remains on Jakku. * Jakku massacre - The First Order slaughters the villagers of Tuanul. Poe Dameron captured. FN-2187 defects. * General - Held by Leia Organa and Hux. * Junkboss - Held by Unkar Plutt. * Planet - D'Qar, Hosnian Prime, Jakku, Starkiller Base and Takodana. * Robot - Astromech and Protocol droid models. BB-8, R2-D2, and C-3PO. * Scavenger - Rey, Teedo and several unnamed scavengers. * Space vessel - Star Destroyers, TIE fighters, X-wing fighters, Millennium Falcon, Eravana. * Telekinesis - Kylo Ren and Rey both use telekinesis as a Force ability. Notes & Trivia * This is the first installment in the series produced by Walt Disney Productions since its purchase of Lucasfilm in 2012. As such, it is also the first film in the franchise that was not produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. * This is the first film in the franchise co-produced by Bad Robot Productions, which is the film studio founded by director J.J. Abrams. * This is the first film in the series that franchise creator George Lucas was not actively involved in. * Actors Daisy Ridley and Max von Sydow both share the same birthday, albeit in different years. Daisy was born on April 10th, 1992, and Max was born on April 10th, 1929. * Actor Adam Driver, who plays Kylo Ren, was the guest host of the January 16th, 2016 episode of Saturday Night Live. That episode featured a sketch called "Star Wars Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base", in which Driver reprised the role of Kylo Ren, who goes undercover as a radar technician named Matt to find out what the lower rank and file troops really think of him. YouTube.com; Saturday Night Live; "Star Wars Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base"; Kylo Ren goes undercover as "Matt", a radar technician at Starkiller Base. * The poster and title of the film was parodied for the 2016 horror/comedy Sharknado 4: The 4th Awakens. Related categories * * pages * races * items * vehicles * locations * creatures * characters * organizations * image gallery * image category See also External Links * References ---- Category:Films Category:Star Wars/Films Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Sequels Category:7th installments Category:2015/Films Category:December, 2015/Films Category:Jakku/Appearances Category:Nightwatcher worms/Appearances